Clone Adventures
by Raevick
Summary: Here's a story about Clones fighting in the war. Lots of action to apease those of you who hunger for it.


Commander Alex Ander lay in the under brush wondering how he had gotten into this war. He lay in Felucia soil and watched as the Battle droids walked by. He could easily pick off one of them, because his entire squad had been wiped out by a Company of Droids. Before escaping into the dense scenery, he had picked up a few thermal detonators, ammo for his blaster rifle, and a sniper rifle. He pulled out the sniper rifle and aimed it at one of the droids. They knew that he was hiding because as he ran, they fired at him. As he thought of this, he looked down at the back of his foot to see the burn mark where a blast had nicked him.

Alex stared through the scope and saw the Company walking away. Then, to his luck, they started spreading out. This was good, because then he could pick them off without the other droids seeing or knowing where he was. He checked to see if he had a full clip and began to pick off one of them. He fired just as one looked over at him and raised its blaster. The blast hit it in the neck. He fired one last shot that hit a droid in the eye and tried to fire another, but a loud buzzing noise filled the dense air. He stared at the sniper rifle and realized it was jammed. The light would surely shine in the night. He dropped the weapon and crushed it with his foot. The droids had definatly heard it, so he picked up the scope and ran for different cover.

He stared at the spot where the sniper rifle lay just as droids walked over to it. They instinctively called out commands and pretty soon the entire war zone was filled with droids. He lay down in what appeared to be mud, but found quickly that it was a small colony of creatures that quickly spread out. Some tried to climb inside his armor, but Alex pulled out his pistol and shot them off. Now the droids definatly knew where he was. He ran North bound and saw three droids, their new metal look and clean weapons signified that they had just been built. "Easy pickings" was the only thing Alex could say.

He climbed a tree that was near the droids and waited till the commanding officer left. He waited until daylight and then the droid left with a fletchet shotgun in hand. Alex slowly climbed down the tree, staying as close to the white bark as he could. Although it was good cover, the red stripe on his body armor should have given him away. It didn't though, because he jumped out of the tree and yelled as he pulled out his pistol and shot one of the droids in the face while in the air. When he landed, he was about five feet away, so he rolled and ended up in-between the two remaining droids.

Commander Alex did an upper cut on the droid to his left, which dislodged the wiring in its neck. It fell to the ground in a heap. He turned and pulled out his blaster rifle just as the other droid pulled out his. Alex ducked down just as the droid fired and kicked his leg out, tripping the droid. Alex held his blaster rifle in one hand as he pulled the trigger and released dozens of blasts into the chest of the droid. Just as he let go of the trigger and reloaded, he heard the distinct call of a droid.

_"There's the clone. Company, fire at will."_ Said the droid in an artificial voice. Alex turned and ran towards the tree just as a new company of battle droids took aim and fired. Alex quickly scaled the tree and hid next to the bark. He was just confused at how the droids had not seen his distinct red stripe. The blasts stopped and he heard the crumbling of leaves as the droids walked cautiously towards the tree. Alex looked and saw that they were in a tight group. He pulled out a thermal detonator and through it in the center. It exploded and he saw droid parts fly everywhere.

He jumped down and saw that a few droids had survived the blast, so he finished them off with his blaster rifle. Just as he thought that the battle was over, he saw the light from a sniper blast and hit the ground. He looked through the shrubbery and saw that there were two snipers in plain view, just sitting there. Alex cursed himself intently for not seeing them earlier and decided to take action.

He crawled towards the snipers at a slight angle, and when he finally got within range, he pulled out his pistol, picked up a rock, and through it in the air above him. The droid sniper easily shot the stone and raised its head to watch the stone pieces spark and sizzle. This was what Alex wanted. He took aim and quickly fired a shot which hit the droid right in the neck. It fell over without making any noises.

The commander looked over to the other sniper and threw another stone, but this time, he through it at the droids feet. It looked at the stone questionably, lowering its head. Alex shot another blast and saw the droid fall as it got hit in the side of the face. Alex stood up and stretched his arms and legs. All of the fighting had really done a toll on the commander, and he would have just liked to go to a transport ship and rest. Those thoughts were short lived though, because he looked up and saw a Droid transport ship fly over head and slowly begin to land.

Alex ran to the white tree again and climbed it faster than ever. He stared as a whole regiment of droids ran out of the cargo hold followed by a man in black, billowing robes. The man looked around and then stared at Alex.

"All of you, there is a clone in that tree! Half of you go after him! The rest of you, search the surrounding area! I don't want to lose this planet!" The dark man said in a raspy voice as he pointed towards the tree. Half of the droids ran full force at the tree, and Alex put his blaster rifle away and balanced himself as he pulled out two thermal detonators and threw them. They exploded, but didn't seem to even dent the amount of droids rushing him.

Alex kept throwing detonator after detonator after detonator until he was out of them. He looked as the smoke cleared and realized that he had wiped out half of the droids rushing him. He looked at the tree bark next to him and saw a black mark from a blaster being fired at him. He pulled out his blaster rifle and started firing at the closest droids. He jumped from the tree and as he did, destroyed seven droids in mid air. He rolled again when he landed and quickly resorted to his firing, tripping, punching methods of attacks.

He finally got the droids that were sent after him down to about thirty. He saw this and jumped into the air and kicked a droid across the shoulders, knocking its head clean off. He turned around and saw that a magnadroid was rushing him, so Alex aimed and shot off the droids hand that was holding a blaster rifle. The droid was still rushing him, so Alex shot it three times in the chest.

It ran forward even after that and when it got close enough, tried to punch the commander. Alex saw this and realized what that could do, so he ducked down. The magnadroid's fist went over Alex's head, so he stood up, grabbed the fist, and twisted the arm of the droid so that its back was to him. Alex pulled his rifle to the droids head and screamed, "DON'T MESS WITH THE REPUBLIC!" as he pulled the trigger. The magnadroids body fell limp and Alex threw it to the ground. He turned and began firing relentlessly, only stopping to reload. When all but one droid was gone, he ran over to it, grabbed its head, and twisted it so that it came off.

He stared at the sky and just wondered if he would ever get out, when he realized that he was being watched. He turned to see the man in black staring at him. "You destroyed my droids! You tried to take my planet! I'll bet you even think that you can rule that galaxy! Well you're wrong! I'll stop you, and be a great hero!" His raspy voice echoed in Alex's head and he realized that the man had stripped off his robe to reveal a body with black clothing and a face that was white. The face had brown hair and scars all over it. One of the eyes was closed, while the other burned with anger. "Now, prepare yourself! I am Lord Foldern!"

Lord Foldern ran at Alex with great intent. Alex, thinking this was going to be easy, reloaded his blaster rifle, took aim, and fired three shots. The dark lord somehow deflected the bolts right back at the commander, making him duck so as he would not get hit. Lord Foldern jumped into the air and landed next to Alex, pulling out his two lightsabers in the process. He swung the blue and green lightsabers at Alex in an X shaped form and as he did, said "All I have to do is capture this planet and Darth Sideous will grant me the honor of being his apprentice!"

"That's not going to happen!" Alex responded as he jumped out of the way and fired. Lord Foldern easily blocked the bolts back at Alex, who ducked again. This time though, Lord Foldern swung horizontally at the commander. He ducked and fired at the dark Lord's left hand. It nicked it, but that was just enough to make him drop it. As he stepped forward to chase after Alex (who had ran back about ten feet), he stepped on the handle of the de-activated lightsaber.

"That's all right. I'm better with one lightsaber anyway!" He said as he put his right hand on the bottom of the handle and ran at Alex. Alex rolled out of the way just as he swung, which chopped down a few small trees. Alex took aim and fired his blaster rifle, but was dismayed when Lord Foldern blocked them. Alex ran at Foldern, who ran at him. They met and Alex quickly ducked a horizontal swipe from Foldern. He swept his leg around in hopes of tripping the dark lord, but he jumped up and sliced downward. The blade sliced off the ring finger of Alex's left hand, which was raised in the air. Alex fell to the ground in pain and stared at the bleeding spot that was once his finger. He stood up and picked up one of the fallen battle droids blaster rifles. It hurt to hold the weapon with an injured hand, but he still did. The commander fired relentlessly at Lord Foldern, who seemed to block every single blast. However, one single shot got through the swinging blades and hit Lord Foldern in the left shoulder.

Alex saw this and ran at the dark lord who was screaming with both pain and hatred. Alex jumped over the lord, who swung his lightsaber at him, turned around to kick the lord in the face, but failed to do so and got his leg nicked with the blade. He fell over and screamed once more. Lord Foldern stood up put the lightsaber next to Commander Alex's throght. "Any last words?" came the raspy voice.

"Ya, but first a question."

"What is it that you wish to know?"

"I thought that there were only two siths. Why are you going to be one if there are already two?"

"Ah, you don't know. Count Dooku fought loyally as he faced General Kenobi and General Skywalker. They fought, Dooku almost killed Kenobi, but he was beaten down by that dreaded skywalker. Now he is dead, and there is no other sith except for Darth Sideous and me! Now... what are you're last words?"

"DO YOU WISH TO DIE?" Alex screamed as he raised a leg to kick the dark lord in the side. It was successful in making him stumble to the side, so Alex jumped and saw Lord Foldern raise his hands to do a final blow. Alex witnessed this and got the sick feeling of death as he remembered his life. Being raised on Kamino. Battle training in the response lab. Being shipped away from the home he had grown to love. Fighting on Geonosis in the heat. Being blasted in the foot. Witnessing his demise.

Alex went back into focus and dropped the blaster in his left hand to grab the hands of Foldern. This stopped the strike, but Alex still had to hold on and push as hard as he could so that the strike could not be completed. "Why do you clones even bother trying to fight us? We will just win eventually. Just give up now and your torture will be short." Lord Foldern said through gritted, yellow teeth.

"We fight for a free galaxy! Where everyone can live in harmony!" Alex said as he pushed harder. "None of the droids will ever be in power! I CAN ASSURE YOU THAT!" Alex screamed as he raised the blaster rifle in his right hand so that its muzzle was just two inches away from Lord Foldern's face. He pulled the trigger and watched as the lifeless body fell to the ground.

Alex fell to the ground also, but from exhaustion. He stared at the sky and didn't bother to move when the droid carrier left, when the clone transport landed, picked up the dead body of Lord Foldern, or lifted him onto the ship. It was only when another clone, probably fresh out of training, asked him if he had killed that jedi. Alex looked around and saw that all of the clones were staring at him. He looked at the middle of the floor and saw the dead body and as he did, muttered the words, "No. I killed a Sith."


End file.
